


Do You Want to Dance

by TheWibbly



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, chloe mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWibbly/pseuds/TheWibbly
Summary: Eva finds an old familiar record in Jasper's vinyl collection. Once which means more to him than he'd care to admit.





	Do You Want to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short blurb, before season 3's Jasper and Eva episode premieres and breaks our hearts, I just want them happy, darn it.

It was a night where things were silent for while, until she got up from her spot in Jasper's Haven. She was done with one of the many books she grabbed and put it back. Eva scanned the shelves for more things to read, until a small section caught her eye. It was vinyl records. One in particular she hadn't seen in many years. She knew Jasper was a newer kindred when turned. But the small collection she did find was very reminiscent of her time alive. Eva grabbed one record in particular that she was drawn to, once one of her favorite groups, she only wished she caught before it was too late. With it in hand she walked back to the couch and sat next to Jasper. Eva smiled at the record in her hands. The pile of people in the bathtub always made her feel amused. 

Jasper looked over to Eva who sat next to him, seeing she found his collection and a certain record in particular. She was holding his copy of If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears by The Mamas and the Papas. He opened his mouth to speak and shut it before he could properly thing of what to say. But he didn't really have a chance before she spoke up, looking at him.

"This was-" She paused "My favorite album..before. I didn't even know you had a collection" Eva said while flipping the record over, looking at the track list. It felt cliche but, her favorite track was _California Dreamin'_ and she thought of it quite a bit on her way to Los Angeles, all the way from New York in her life in the sun. But when she came to California, she did not expect to be turned into a kindred. Then again nobody really plans that, for the most part. But there was one song in particular that she wanted to hear again, because there was one thing she wanted to experience with Jasper. A dance. 

Jasper looked at her entranced face, studying the record in her hands. That record in particular was actually one of Chloe's favorites. He picked it up as a reminder of her, when he wanted to think back to the nights with her in bed, laying there listening to the whole album through. That music wasn't usually his style, but it made Chloe happy. And that is what truly mattered to him. So when Eva said it was her favorite, his undead heart would have leaped into his throat if it could have.

"Did you want to listen to it?" he asked her. Eva nodded and smiled at him, which was always a very rare sight to see. He lead her to another room where there was a player sitting on a table, carefully placed and positioned with speakers on each side of it.

Eva lifted the protective covering of the turntable and placed side A right side up, counted the lines and placed it on track five, _Do you Want to Dance. _The familiar crackle and pop of the needle hit the record as it began to play, slow music starting the song. 

> _"Do you wanna dance, and hold my hand? _  
_Tell me you're my lover man._  
_Oh baby, do you wanna dance?"_

Jasper looked at her and started to hear the familiar tune he recognized, and hadn't listened to in many years. This song was one of many what Chloe would sing to him to tease him and make him blush. It was so innocent and sweet. It was also the song they listened to the night she told him she loved him. 

Eva noticed Jasper looking at her, but almost zoned out. She took his hands in hers and kissed each knuckle and looked into his eyes. "Jasper, would you have...this dance with me?" she asked.

Jasper nodded and removed his hands from hers, carefully placing his hands around her waist. She put her hands around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his check as the music continued on. 

> _"We could dance under the moonlight,_  
_Hug and kiss all through the night._  
_Oh baby, tell me, do you wanna dance with me baby?"_

They slowly danced together through the song from start to finish, side stepping to the beat. Eva placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She hadn't danced like this in ages, but craved the gentlest attention and embrace when with another person dancing. It wasn't for show or meaningless dancing to appease the Camerilla. Eva finally felt as whole as she could be in this moment and moved her arms around him, holding him closer to her. 

The song ended and they stopped dancing as the next song played out the end of the first side, still holding each other. Jasper's head was rested on the top of hers and he brought her in closer. This was a bizarre night. But in this moment, he was content. Regardless of the memories that flooded back to him as they danced. 

Both of them for the first time in a long time felt complete.


End file.
